Shadow vs Perfect Chaos
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: What would happen if Sonic didn't defeat Perfect Chaos but Shadow came to do the job for him at the request of a human girl...? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos_** by **CrazyNutSquirrel**

_Summary: What would have happened if Sonic didn't beat Perfect Chaos, but Shadow came back in time at the request of a human girl and a hedgehog boy, and defeated Perfect Chaos for the blue hero...?_

Prologue: A shadow of the past awakens

Two small figures bumped against each other, immediately, the two creatures hands were at each others throats. "Identify yourself!" They hissed at the same time, recognizing each other's voices they dropped each other. "Darren?" "Sally?" They both sighed in relief and hugged each other, the girl was a human, the boy was a hedgehog. The corridor they were in was dark, damp, and had an abandoned air. "Do you think that somethings REALLY in here?" Asked the boy rubbing his arms for warmth, the girl did the same and looked around, "I think so, besides, what better place for hiding something than an abandoned place no one would think of looking in?" The hedgehog smiled, "You did." The girl pondered this awhile, "True. But they don't know me personally do they?" On the outside, the girl looked pleasant and eager to make people happy, she had raven black hair that fell around her face, well, the amount that wasn't held up in a ponytail. "Which corridors have we not searched?" She asked. He looked at a map which had x's all over it. "The one to our right." The turned, this one, if possible, seemed even more abandoned than the others. They went down it cautiously, aware of every tiny sound, not that anything could be heard except their breathing and the treading of their shoes. "What is that?" The boy asked, his voice slightly high from panic. "Sh Darren, you're okay." The girl advanced, it looked like a strange capsule of some kind. There was a slot at the top, the girl pulled a dully glowing emerald from her pocket and put it in, it fit perfectly, then she turned to the keypad. "Sally?" The boy sounded like he would scream any moment from terror, ignoring him, the girl turned it over, a note was tapped to the back, in tiny writing, the word could only just be deciphered, MARIA. Sally set it back down and typed the five letters. Instantly steam hissed and the pod slowly opened, the girl and the boy backed away as a dark figure hidden in fog stood up and turned, and started walking... STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Promise of the past

Darren couldn't take it anymore, he screamed. The figure paused and cocked it's head as the child's screams echoed around the deserted corridors. Some of Perfect Chaos' lieutenants heard though and started to head towards the source.

The fog was starting to part, "W... Who are you?" Asked Sally. Backed up against the wall, Darren behind her, trembling. The fog parted to reveal a hedgehog who looked like he was fifteen, he was black, a black you could lose yourself in forever, he had red highlights on his stripes and near his wrists and ankles, he wore white gloves with black cuffs and two golden rings on each of his wrists, on his feet he wore black, red, and white shoes with things that would not have looked out of place on a miniature rocket. He bent on one knee and closed his eyes, saying as if reciting from memory, "As you are the first one to so kindly wake me kind mistress, I will follow your orders until you release me." Sally's eyes widened. She moved towards him, turning her back on the exit to the corridor in the process, Darren followed her like a frightened puppy. "Who... Who are you?" She asked, slightly shaky, but determined, Shadow's crimson eyes met her violet ones, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form created on Space colony ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik." Sally's eyes widened. "Really?" Suddenly an all too metallic voice said, "Surrender prisoners or be annihilated." Sally raised her hands over her head, "Shadow ru..." But Shadow wasn't there, suddenly the sound of a small explosion was heard behind them and bits of metal flew by them, curious, they turned around, the robot had a large hole in it's chest, and Shadow was standing above it, staring down at it and smirking slightly. "I... Thank you." Shadow shrugged. "Where to?" He took the emerald out of it's slot and grabbed Sally's wrist, "Umm... could you take us to Station Square?" Shadow nodded, "If you don't want to leave your buddy behind you should grab onto him." So Sally latched onto Darren and Shadow raised the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They were gone in a flash of red light.

They re-appeared. On top of a building. Which was good, seeing as the ground wasn't visible because of the water that covered it, flowing gently. Shadow looked at the ground with interest. "That happened fifty-one years ago." Said Sally. "When Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't beat Perfect Chaos, he now instills terror everywhere." Shadow looked at the sad, hopeless look on her face. "Isn't there a way it could be changed?" Sally looked at him, "Well, first, you have to know what happened, I'll tell you the short way, Sonic's energy was drained out of him and then he broke on of his legs when he fell out of Perfect Chaos, he died from shock and pain, the painkillers couldn't even block it out. And since then, Perfect Chaos has ruled." Shadow seemed thoughtful, "It would be possible to change the past." He said slowly. Darren caught on, "You could change the past?" Shadow nodded slowly. Sally looked like someone had offered her a perfect world. "You would do that?" "For you." Shadow said. "What do we need?" Gone was the helpless look, to be replaced by fiery determination. Shadow smiled, "We would require all the Chaos Emeralds." Darren punched the air. "Fantastic!" "But..." The two boys turned to look at Sally, "We might not be born, and... we would never meet Shadow if we were." This brought silence, then Shadow said, "Do you want people to be happy?" Sally nodded, "Here." Shadow put a hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to be level with his. "Then don't cry, you're doing something to make the world a better place to be. And I'll remember, I'll remember you, even if you cease to exist." Sally smiled a watery smile and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Shadow." He nodded. "How many chaos emeralds are there?" "Seven, but since we have one we only need to get six." Darren looked excited. "Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter revenge obsessed robots.

Shadow was soon known to all the world, even if no one knew were he came from (except Sonic and co.), but still, in between helping Sonic with Eggman, he was searching constantly for the chaos emeralds, even if he didn't have the mission from Sally he would look for them, because they gave him a comforting feeling, something nothing else but Maria (you know, cute blonde girl with blue dress who was shot fifty years ago in the official franchise?) had given him.

At the present moment, Sonic had Shadow at his house, "Oh come on Shadow! We have to find Tails! If Eggman catches him we're all doomed!" Shadow sighed, "Alright, I'll check the forests." Sonic smiled, then put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Thanks Shadow." Shadow pulled Sonic's hand off, "Okay, you don't need to creep me out to make your point." Sonic chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it." Then he was gone. Shadow looked at the afterimage of Sonic for a moment then darted out the door.

Red eyes suddenly flared to life, "Heat scan complete, one life-form in vicinity." The bulky figure suddenly started to move in the direction the heat signal had come from.

In another area, another figure, less bulky than the first, also completed a heat scan, and like the bulky one, started heading in it's direction.

Shadow stopped in a clearing, he had the uncomfortable feeling that someone, or some people, were following. He glanced around, nothing out of the usual. He started walking forward, slowly, he didn't want to make any sudden movements in case he was right. Suddenly he heard noise, coming from his left and right, "MUST OBLITERATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!" Came two robotic voices. Shadow backflipped and just managed to avoid the crash as two very dangerous looking robots crashed into each other and swiftly started attacking each other. "MUST OBLITERATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!" Bellowed the heavier looking one. The thinner one had said the same at the same time. Shadow suddenly got an idea, he raised a hand, "CHAOS SPEAR!" They lurched apart to avoid the chaos attack and were about to go at each other again when Shadow stepped between them, "Hold on a minute." He turned to the heavy one, "Did you say, 'Must obliterate all Eggman robots'?" He asked, "Affirmative." Then he turned to the thinner one, "And you, did you say 'Must obliterate all Eggman robots'?" "Affirmative." Shadow started to smirk, "Well, it seems we have a common enemy, you both want Eggman, and so do I, but for different reasons." "Which are?" Asked the heavy one. "Well he's been very annoying for a start, and second, he's been ticking me off with all his insistences that I belong on his side, not the so called "good" side." Then he crossed his arms, "What are your names? I'm Shadow." "I am E-123 Omega." "I am E-102 Gamma." "So..." He turned to the heavy one, "You're Omega." "Affirmative." And then he turned to the thinner one, "And you, you're Gamma?" "Affirmative." Shadow smirked, "Well, Sonic and I are searching for Miles Prower, also known as Tails, we think his disappearance is somehow connected to Eggman." "We will serve you." The robots said in unison. "I... what?" "We will serve you in the aid of finding your friend. I guess we are allies." The two robots held out hands, Omega had five long metallic fingers, Gamma had three shorter ones. Shadow gave a rare smile. "Well let's go."

Sonic was freaking out, "BUT EGGMAN MADE THEM!" "MUST ERADICATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!" The two robots bellowed at the mention of Eggman. "Sonic, they'll help us, and besides, they hate Eggman." "I... What?" Shadow sighed, "Listen you idiotic excuse for a hedgehog, these two hate Eggman." "Oh." Suddenly Sonic was shaking their hands, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just worried about my buddy Tails." "The life form's name is Miles Prower." Sonic's eyes widened, "Shadow how did you know? Only Tails and I know that." Shadow smirked and folded his arms across his chest, "Let's just say I have my ways..." Sonic eyed him for a moment longer then shrugged. "Hey Sonic, do any of your friends know your middle name is Maurice?" Sonic's pupils became tiny, "DON'T TELL THEM SHADOW! DON'T TELL THEEEEEM!" He was begging Shadow on hands and knees, Shadow raised an eyebrow, "So they don't know then?"

Eggman laughed and stroked his mustache, "Wonderful, wonderful!" He looked in delight at his new minion, a strange, watery creature who was constantly undulating. "Dr." "WHAT?!" He yelled, annoyed at the interruption. "You might want to see this." There were four figures on the screen, two were robots, two were hedgehogs, "AAAARGH! That blasted Sonic with Shadow, and what's this? TRAITORS! OMEGA, GAMMA! I MADE THEM! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, FIRE AT WILL!" He yelled, the robot relayed the orders.

Shadow looked up, "Duck!" "Duck? Why...?" Shadow hurled himself at Sonic, knocking him down just in time, the missile missed. Sonic looked shaken, "Thanks Shady." Shadow scowled, "We aren't out of danger yet." "What do you mean... AARGH!" Sonic yelped and jumped to the side as another missile missed him by a thread. Omega's hands suddenly retracted into his wrists and were replaced by gun barrels. "ERADICATE!" He stated loudly. Gamma raised his arm cannon, "ERADICATE!" He parroted, and both opened fire. "Let's go Sonic!" "But what about...?" "Omega said they'll meet up with us later, let's go! They can find us by our heat signals, and we'll be able to get in a lot more easily because of this distraction Omega and Gamma are providing so hurry up!" When Sonic still looked hesitant, Shadow gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed his wrist. "What are you...? WHOA!" Shadow was now carrying Sonic as he skated quickly into the building. "SHADOOOOW!" Sonic yelled, "SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled back. Sonic, surprisingly, obeyed. As soon as they were inside Shadow put Sonic down. "Sorry Shadow." Sonic said quietly. "Whatever, let's just find Tails, sabotage this place and get out of here already." "Okay!" They ran (or in Shadow's case skated) side by side silently. Every time they encountered a robot they'd spin dash through it then continue. "Were do you think Tails is?" Asked Sonic anxiously. Shadow stopped, then cocked his head. "This way." He veered off to the right, puzzled, Sonic followed. They arrived in the middle of a robo fight, Omega and Gamma were madly blasting everything, Sonic and Shadow ducked as a boatload of bullets flew were their heads had been. "Comrade Shadow, Comrade Sonic, your friend is in a capsule, from his heat signal, he is either scared or some other cause is causing his heart to beat faster." Sonic ducked another round of bullets, "Were is he?" "He is in a cell, two floors down." "I will go with you." Said Gamma, leaving Omega to hold off the robots. "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later Sonic was hugging Tails. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He laughed in relief. Tails laughed too, "Take it easy Sonic or you'll suffocate me." Shadow suddenly wrenched them apart, "We have to sabotage this base, get Omega and get out of here, let's go!" They nodded. Tails kept close to them by using his twin tails to accelerate. Shadow was interested, even though he didn't show it. _I wonder how he wound up getting two tails? _They reached the control room. "You first." Said Shadow bowing mockingly, Sonic grinned, "Don't mind if I do."

**Author's note: Hello! I really really hope you are enjoying the story so far, and don't mind any strange happenings, criticisms and praises welcome, because criticisms will help me find out what kinds of stories some of you guys like, so it's all welcome! BUT, only as long as you use no swear words or other such vulgar language. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Sabotage one enemy, release the other

Sonic stepped into the control room through the hole he'd made in the door. "Hello Eggy." Eggman screamed, his face red with fury, "CONTINUE FIGHTING! KILL THE HEDGEHOGS AND FOX! CALL ME WHEN YOU'VE DESTROYED THEM!" Eggman jumped into an escape pod and it took off, "Aww no fair Eggman!" Sonic complained. Shadow smirked, "Nothings perfect is it Sonic?" "I guess not." They smashed everything in sight, even a glass tank that seemed only a quarter full of water for some reason...

The water from the tank moved slowly, if it wanted to look innocent but get the chaos emeralds that Eggman had left in his office he would have to move slow. He looked at the distant end of the corridor, suddenly, he heard the robots evacuating, the ship was going to explode, the water moved faster, it reached Eggman's office, it thrust itself under the door, reared, and absorbed the five chaos emeralds in Eggman's office, then, it became a ball of water as the ship exploded.

Sonic high fived Tails, "Woo hoo! Oh yeah! What lovely fireworks eh Shadow?" Shadow looked at Sonic in amusement. "Are you only saying that because it's Eggman's ship?" "Yup." Shadow smirked and shook his head, "Now we are allies." The two robots held out their hands. "So, were to now Shadow? I remember your looking for the chaos emeralds?" As Shadow nodded and held up the chaos emerald he had to take them back to Station Square, a ball of water hurled itself from a nearby pond, absorbed the emerald, and disappeared. "What the...?" Shadow suddenly realized what it was, "Sonic hurry, we have to find those emeralds before that thing collects them all!" He shouted, "Shadow what's wrong?" "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, THE FUTURE IS AT STAKE!" Sonic was shocked by Shadow's frantic attitude, "Okay Shadow, we're looking!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Thank you for reviewing any who do, since I haven't updated in awhile, I am submitting two chapters.**

Chapter 5: Perfect Chaos rises and falls

Shadow was breathing hard, he could sense an emerald, the last one, somewhere ahead, 'Please god do not let Chaos get it...' He prayed, suddenly the emeralds power, he couldn't feel it, he fell to his hands and knees, "No!" He yelled in frustration, Sonic and Tails came up, so did Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Amy, who had been told they had to find the emeralds. "He's got them, he's got all the emeralds." Shadow rasped. Sonic blinked, "How do you...?" Suddenly with a roar, water came from no were and the ground started to flood, Sonic stared in bewilderment. "DARN IT SONIC! GET THE PEOPLE INTO THE BUILDINGS AND ONTO THE ROOFTOPS! THE REST OF YOU, HELP ME FIND THE EMERALDS!" "But I thought you said..." "HE'S DRAINED THE EMERALDS AND THROWN THEM AWAY, WE ONLY NEED TO RE-FILL THEM THEN WE CAN FIGHT." Shadow darted off. The others followed suit. Gamma and Omega were already looking. "Comrade Shadow, we have located the red chaos emerald." Gamma held out the emerald. "Thank you, keep looking!" They nodded, continuing to hover over the water, Gamma helping Omega steer himself.

Shadow quickly darted back to the others. "Now we only need... we have all of them!" Tails said seeing Shadow with four emeralds. "Thanks Shadow, time for Super Sonic!" Shadow suddenly grabbed Sonic's shoulder, "You're going to break your leg if you fight him alone." "I can beat him, and I assure you I don't need help, and I won't..." "LISTEN TO ME YOU SELF-OBSESSED HEDGEHOG!" Shadow screamed at Sonic, making the blue hero step back in shock, "I WAS SENT BACK TO THIS TIME BY THE WISH OF A GIRL TO SAVE YOU, AND SAVE THE FUTURE, IF YOU FIGHT HIM ALONE YOU WILL BREAK YOUR LEG AND DIE FROM SHOCK AND PAIN, IT WAS WRITTEN IN THEIR TIME, THE FUTURE, SO EITHER YOU LISTEN TO ME AND ACCEPT MY HELP, OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT AND DESTROY PERFECT CHAOS MYSELF!" Shadow screamed as Perfect Chaos was slowly but surely making his way over to them, Shadow's chest heaved slightly. "Okay Shadow, s...sorry." Shadow shook his head, exhaling, "It's okay, come on." The gems whirled around them, soon they were both bright yellow, they floated, "Ready to kick some monster ass?" Asked Sonic, Shadow smirked, "More than ready." Suddenly someone called him, "COMRADE SHADOW, YOU NEED THIS." It was Gamma, flying towards them as fast as he could. "WAIT, GAMMA GO BACK..." But before Gamma could obey, Perfect Chaos blew him to smithereens. Shadow's pupils became tiny, his golden aura became red, "CHAOS..." Sonic could tell something bad was going to happen, "EVERYBODY DUCK!" "...BLAST!" The ball of red energy tore chunks out of chaos, the monster screamed, an unearthly wail that seemed to burn your very soul.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Shadow yelled, charging up an attack in his hand, "CHAOS... SPEAR!" "SUPER SONIC WIND!" The two attacks combined and attacked chaos, Shadow looked at Sonic, "Thought you could use some help." Then, "Are you ready?" Shadow smirked, "Always have been." "Okay then." They joined hands, Shadow's right hand grasping Sonic's left. "CHAOS... DESTRUCTION!" In a huge blast, Perfect Chaos screamed again, louder this time, Perfect Chaos became Chaos, then a tiny Chao. "A CHAO?!" Yelled Vector, "A CHAO CAUSED ALL THIS DAMAGE?!" Sonic stared at the chao in disbelief, then he noticed Shadow seemed to be struggling, "Shadow? What's wrong...?" Shadow suddenly became black again and started to fall. "SHADOW!" Sonic swooped down and caught his dark counterpart. "Shadow?" Shadow was still breathing, but his eyes were closed. "What's wrong?" Asked Knuckles, "I don't know..." Rouge cut across him, "He's gone into a coma." "What? How do you know?" "I read a book on it yesterday, don't ask me about it or I'll kick you." Said Rouge menacingly. Knuckles shrugged.

**Author note: This is the second to last chapter folks, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I'm finding myself kinda sad it's ending, but oh well, sacrifices must be made...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The end of one adventure, the beginning of another

_Eight months later..._

Shadow stood on a hill, frowning and looking down at the gently swaying treetops, since the others had gathered the chaos emeralds for him, Shadow once again had his inhibitor rings to prevent him falling into a coma if he used as much chaos energy as he had against Perfect Chaos, but now, Shadow had no idea what to do with himself.

When Sally and Darren had sent him here, he had a mission, something to work towards, but now, he didn't. But that couldn't be right, hadn't Sally asked him to stop evil? And if you actually payed attention to the history books, evil would always rear it's ugly head when you least expect it. A portal suddenly opened in front of him, "What the...?" Suddenly a metallic form flew out and crash landed into the ground. Shadow looked closely, it had a Robotnik symbol on one of it's wings...

The End, for now.

**The ending of Chapter six is to be the start of my friend RikThePrikc's story: Dimensionl Heroes. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story, may you enjoy my other ones as well. CrazyNutSquirrel. P.S. Thank you to all who reviewed!  
**


End file.
